Dark Visions
by Whitlock-Cullen
Summary: Edward is staying the whole summer at the Whitlocks Plantion with his family.Just as he thinks his life is going to be 'Normal' wierd things happen. All the while a new romance is blooming between him and a blonde boy named Jasper SLASH better thn sounds
1. Ellis Plantation

**A/N**

**Hey I know I haven't updated my other story for awhile but things have been absoultly nuts, I was told I have PCO, which has changed my life. Family has been coming up and high school has been overwhelming. **

**I had to put this out there before I updated. **

**I've always and forever will be very into the paranormal (Ghosts Pchyics) to be brief so I love doing this. **

**A song that inspired this was Sleepwalker By Adam Lambert I listened to his new CD while I wrote this.**

**This will be SLASH so stop now if you don't like**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY RECONIZABLE THINGS!!!**

**SORRY FOR GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES, I CAN NOT SPELL TO SAVE MY LIFE!**

* * *

I knew I had "Extra senses" when I was young but never really understood it. I thought it had gone away, but as I found out it had not and It came back at the worst possible time.

I had just turned 17 years old going into my Senior year, I skipped a grade . It was summer my parents had taken us to stay at an old friends house. It was a old plantation in Louisiana, the Whitlock's, who live in Texas during the non-summer months, run it, it had been in the family for generations. It was a beautiful building with a dark past, but no one really knew how dark it was until I came along. But I'm getting a head of myself. Here is the story from the beginning.

I was tired from the jetlag. My brother Emmett who was going into his senior year was sleeping taking up most of the back seat. I rolled my head back over to look out the window at the green vegetation of Louisiana. I was used to the green, being from Forks, Washington, but this was a different kind of green. It was dry, but moist. But what was going to really get taking used to be the heat. It was humid and hot. But my thoughts were interrupted when my Dad said "We're here." My mother squealed with delight. As we pulled onto a long dirt road surrounded by willow trees.

"Its been too long since we last visited, I think Edward was only 4 years old!" she exclaimed. I shook my head with a smile, that's my mother Esme, though she wasn't my birth mother, Carlisle and Esme adopted me when my parents died in an 'accident'. Emmett was theirs though. I kicked Emmett and said "Hey man, get up we're here." He mumbled something and swatted his hand at me. I shook my head and a crooked grin came upon my face.

"Em, you better get up, Rosalie is going to be there." With that he bolted up. Ah yes Rosalie the epitome of beauty, every year we would get the family picture of the Whitlocks. And for the past few years Emmett would drool over Rosalie. I smiled and looked out the window, what a saw was a huge multi-level and obviously old, but very well restored and taken care of mansion, it was a true work of art. My Dad stopped the car. A blonde woman came through the doors wearing a apron, she smiled and waved at us.

"Maria!" Esme said with excitement

"Esme!" the other woman, Maria said with just as much enthusiasm.

Esme got out of the car and ran to the woman and the embraced. Just then a man came up and wrapped his arms around Maria. He had blonde hair too, Esme squealed again and hugged the man.

Carlisle had gotten out by then and said "Peter, its been too long." He said as he shook Peters hand and patted his back. Carlisle and Esme looked over to the car and I took that as my q to come out of hiding. I got out of the Mercedes and stretched slightly, and so did Emmett. I walked up to Esme and smiled at Maria and Peter. Maria pulled me into a tight hug and I awkwardly hugged her back "My My you've gotten so big Edward." She said in a thick southern accent I smiled and chuckled softly.

"Hey where is my hug?" asked Emmett who remembered them better than me. Maria laughed and hugged him tightly.

"You have grown quite a bit Edward." Peter said as he shook my hand.

Just then a boy came out wearing holy jeans boots and a fitted plaid short sleeved button up but it was not all the way buttoned. His eyes were a striking blue they were amazing. I was pulled out of my musing when he smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Jasper, you must be Edward." He said in a deep Texas accent. He held out his hand and I shook it and smiled and said, "Yes, I am Nice to meet you Jasper." Our hands dropped and stuffed mine back into my pockets. Our parents were talking and I looked over and Emmett was already flirting with Rosalie. I laughed softly and shook my head. "What?" Jasper asked I looked over at him and nodded towards Emmett and Rosalie. "That is the only thing he came here for." Jasper looked in their direction, and smiled "Rose was excited about him too." We both shook our heads.

Then I got a chill down my spine, I got this sometimes, and other things, but I ignore it. Jasper notices me shiver. "You ok?" he asked, I nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. "Alright guys, are you ready for dinner?" Maria asked we nodded and headed into the house, worrying about our bags later. Maria led us into a huge dining room with the table set for eight. Peter and Carlisle take seats next to each other and are still talking animatedly as Esme and Maria go into the kitchen to get dinner. Rose and Emmett sit next to each other Emmett still flirting with Rose, who is pretending to ignore him but really enjoying the attention. I sit and Jasper sits next to me. He starts the conversation, "So, do you like music." I look at him and nod "Yeah, you?" I ask he nods and asks "What kind?" I shrug "Anything really, but I do have my limits, I guess I don't really like rap or R&B but there are some songs and artist I like out of that genre." He nods "Same here, but I like mostly rock, southern rock and country." I nod, but I can't help but feel some one is watching me. And something very bad is in this house I shake it off and listen to Jasper again. "Do you play any interments?" he asks I nod again and say "Yeah, I play piano, you?"

"Guitar," he responds I smile and nod. "You should pay for me sometime" he nods and says, "Right back at ya." I laugh softly and then our mothers come out with a delicious dinner.

When we finish Jasper and I are sent out to get the bags. We had talked all through dinner and had really warmed up to each other. We were laughing as we walked out the door. I unlocked the trunk and grabbed a few bags and Jasper grabbed the rest. I shut the door and started walking up to the door. As I was going up the steps I stopped, I heard a woman scream in the distance. "What?" Jasper asked, "Do you hear that?" I asked and cocked my head to the side to hear the noise better, but I couldn't hear it anymore.

"Hear what?" Jasper asked confused. I shook my head "Nothing, must be the jetlag." He nodded but looked at me a bit worriedly. We got into the house and set the bags in the proper rooms. I had a room that connected with Jaspers.

* * *

"I'm going to take a shower." I said to Jasper, who was laying on my bed looking at my CDs he nodded looking up at me. I flushed slightly. He looked back down. I grabbed my pajamas and my toiletries and went into the bathroom. I stripped down and turned on the hot water and adjusted it. I stepped in and washed myself down, I was just relaxing for a minute when something happened that hadn't happened in years, that I hoped had gone away, I was hit with a vision.

_A woman in a civil war area dress was walking in what I recognized as the third wings main hall the one outside my room. She was a pretty woman, about 5'5 and my age, but I felt emeses fear coming from her, she was terrified of something. She was tiptoeing through the hall with a candle. Then a man came up behind her and pushed her roughly against the wall he was inches away from her face. He was tall with long dirty blonde hair tied with a tie at the nape of his neck. _

_He spoke to her in a deeming way. "Isabella, you have grown to be such a lovely woman." He stoked her face and she turned way from the touch. "James please. Don't." she begged softly "You will get your wish, for tonight your father is home." He looked at her then sneered "Lucky for you." He roughly pushed her again, and then walked off. Isabella fell to the floor terrified; she knew that her father could not protect her forever._

I gasped and when I came back I was on the tubs floor and the water was ice cold, I could hear Jasper knocking on the door. "Edward are you ok? I heard a bang." I swallowed trying to gain some composure "Yeah, I'm fine, just slipped." I quickly shut off the water and got out and wrapped a towel around myself. I dried off quickly and put my black plaid pajamas bottoms on with a long sleeved gay shirt. I took out my contacts and put my glasses on. I came out of the bathroom and Jasper was in his rolling stone pajama pants and a black t-shirt.

He looked at me and smiled "I should have warned you that the tubs are very slippery." I shook my head "Probrobly wouldn't have helped, I'm very clumsy." He smiled softly and nodded, "Well I should be letting you get your rest. Night Edward." He nodded and smiled at me. "Night Jazz." I said back. As soon as the connecting door was closed I knew I had to tell somebody about my vision, and I would go to the only person to truly knew about them, Emmett. I opened my door silently shivering as I recognized again the hallway in the vision slightly changed and modernized. I walked quickly and silently down the hall to my brothers room, when I got there I knocked softly, I heard a groan and wondered if I should go by to my room wondering how far he had gotten with Rose in such a short time.

Then I heard "Come in." I opened the door Emmett was laying in bed looking innocent but then he saw it was me and sighed and relaxed "Its just Edward." Just then Rose came up from under the covers." She looked at me annoyed "What do you want?" I looked and her and blushed embarrassed for interrupting them, whatever they were doing. "Um, I'll just come back later,"

I was half way turned around when Emmett said "Dude, what is it, you never come to me unless its important." I turned back around then looked at Rose. "It'll just be a minute." I motioned to Emmett to follow me into the lightly lit hallway. He shut the door and turned to me. "Hey Eddie what is it something wrong." Losing the wall I put up my eyes got watery without looking at him I said quietly

"Its happening again Em." He looked at me confused for a moment but then recognition came upon his face. "The visions?" he asked I nodded "Yeah, I was in the shower when it hit, it was about this houses past I recognized the hall outside my room." I sighed "I thought they were gone." I looked up at him. "I fell in the tub, and Jasper thought I was hurt." He nodded "Do you want me to stay in your room with you?" he asked, I was touched but I saw that deep down he didn't want too, because of Rose. I shook my head and blinked the tears away from my eyes and stood up tall.

"No its fine, I'm 17 years old, I'll be fine, you get back to Rose. I just wanted to tell you." He looked at me for a moment before saying "Ok, but if you need me I'll be here no matter what." I nodded "Ok." He was about to turn away but then he turned back with a wicked smile "What about Jasper?" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Pretty hot, I mean for a guy, I mean he has to be he's Rosalie's twin." He laughed and I blushed I had come out to him before my parents when I was 14. He was really cool about it and made fun of me in a nice way. I nodded "Yeah he is." I said quietly. He smiled at me before saying "Night Eddie, remember I'm here." I nodded and turned down the hall as a heard the door click. As I was walking I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and nobody was there. I sighed this was going to be a long summer.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey so did you like it? Should I continue? Just tell me by hitting the little review button PLEASE!**


	2. Missing

**Ok, thanks for those who reviewed! I'm excited to continue this story. I know I'm not the best writer, and I can't spell worth a damn, but I'm glad you belive in me! Here we go and also, it might be a little funny cause I changed it after I wote part of it.**

**Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RECONIZABLE THINGS AND THE TOWN THEY ARE IN ARE MADE UP!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning having, thankfully, slept through the night. I got up sleepily and slowly went down the hall. I heard whispering, hushed and quick. I didn't think much of it. I went downstairs and saw everybody seated at the table eating breakfast.

"Good mornin' sleeping beauty." Jasper said with a smile, I gave him a playful glare. Then sat down. "Was anybody upstairs just a moment ago?" I asked

Peter answered me "No, we've all been down here for a few minutes why?" I shook my head "Nothing just thought I heard something, must have still been half asleep." I looked over to Emmett who gave me a funny look.

After breakfast we all went to get dressed, Jasper went up with me. "How old are you Edward?" Jasper asked, "Just turned 17." I responded. He nodded "So you are going to be a Junior this year." He said. I shook my head, "Senior, I skipped 8th grade." He looked at me surprised.

I just shrugged, "They said that I was not challenged enough." He nodded "Your 17 too right?" I asked, "Yeah, I'll be 18 In July." I nodded

A week had gone by with out many events, the Whitlocks were busy getting things ready for tourist season and my family was site seeing around that area. I was happy to get away from the house, I kept on having the same vision, over and over, and every time I felt how afraid Isabella was in.

"So Edward would you like to go on a tour of the grounds with me?" Jasper asked once we were dressed. One morning. I nodded "Yeah I would like that." He smiled and nodded. "Ok, lets go."

As we walked we talked about music, friends, the difference between Washington and here, and siblings.

"So Emmett must be an handful." I nodded "He is, but I'm glad I have him. I was an only child for a while, though I don't remember it, I don't think I would have liked to be an only child." He looked at me confused. "Emmett is older right?" I nodded "Yeah, I'm adopted." He nodded "Yeah, I forgot about that, sorry." I nodded and smiled "Its ok, it really doesn't bother me.

We talked more about our interests and goals, we had a lot in common, and I was really starting to like him. We were out back in the woods; he stopped in a clearing where there were no trees so the bright sun shined through. He sat down against a tree, I sat against one across from him "This is one of my favorite spots." He said softly as he closed his eyes. "Very peaceful." I nodded, and closed my eyes and relaxed.

"How long?" he asked softly so softly I thought I was hearing things. I opened my eyes and asked "How long what?" He looked at me softly almost reading me. "How long, have you known?" he asked. I thought about what he was saying for a moment then said almost hesitantly "Um, since I was about 14." He looked shocked for a moment. "Wow, that's a late bloomer, I knew when I was about 7, thought there where signs before.." he mumbled.

My eyes were wide. "You knew you were…at the age of 7!" he nodded, "Its ok you can say it Physic." My eyes got impossibly wider. "OH! Ah were talking about two different things here." He raised an eyebrow at me. "What are you talking about?" he asked. My face got red and I said "Nothing. But you know I can…see things?" I asked he nodded, "Yeah, I have similar abilities." He said, I cocked my head to the side "What do you mean 'similar'?"

He looked at me, "I'm guessin that you can see things, and hear them. I can too, but not as easily and often as you. I can feel things like the imprint of fear in the house; also I can feel people's emotions all the time." I looked at him absorbing what he was saying. "How could you tell that I was…seeing things?" he asked

"I've gone to camps and programs with other kids like us. You did some of the same things that some of the kids there did." I nodded "So your parents know?" I asked "Yeah they know, it runs in the family though it has skipped some generations." He looked at me, "Yours don't?" I shook my head, "No, I've always really had them, the visions, and I thought that's what caused my real parents 'accident' so I never told Carlisle or Esme. But I did tell Emmett. And they haven't happened in years. They just started up again."

He nodded, "That's common if you don't practice your abilities. They started up again because of the Plantations brutal history." He explained, "You know about the history?" I asked curious, maybe what he knows can help stop what's happening before it really begins.

He shook his head, "Not really, really only what I got from the towns library. And its not much." I swallowed I looked up and looked him in the eyes. "How about we make it our summer project. I don't want to run from my visions anymore." He smiled brightly "I think it would be awesome. This is going to be a great summer." I laughed softly, afraid of finally embracing my 'gifts'. "I've seen programs about physic and Physic kids, ghosts and etc.

And people got hurt and some freaky things happen. He must have seen, or felt my worry, because he was next to me putting an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way. I smiled at him "Thanks." He got up and offered his hands to me. "Come on, lunch is going to be on soon, and if we're late Esme and my mom will have our heads." I laughed and put my hands in his as he helped me up.

We got there just in time, they were setting the table, and we helped them. As we sat down and started eating Emmett started the conversation, "So Edward, where have you been all morning?" I shrugged, "Out on the grounds Jasper was showing me around." He gave me a look suggesting something. "Oh really that's all you did." I turned red. "Yes Emmett, that's all we did." Jasper raised a eyebrow at me, I just mouthed 'Tell you later.' Emmett laughed, as lunch continued.

Later I found myself in my room sitting in my chair looking up things about the Ellis Plantation. And Jasper was looking through a book he had gotten from the houses library.

"So, are you going to tell me?" he asked, I turned around and looked at him "About what?" I asked trying to avoid the question I looked back to my computer screen.

"About what Emmett was saying today at lunch." He said I hung my head for a minute cursing Emmett. I turned around. "He was suggesting that we were…" I thought for a moment trying to find the right word, Jasper just looked at me waiting patently. "That we were physically involved." I said looking at him for a reaction. It took a moment for him to rely what I said then his eyes got wide. "Oh." I nodded, "Why would he think that?" he asked. I sighed; I knew one of two things could happen. He could understand and nothing would change. Or he could freak out and I there would go my summer, and one of my only friends. I was thinking the second because he was southern, and from Texas, I know it was stereotyping, but I couldn't really help it but I took a breath and said, "I'm gay." I said. He looked at me and smiled, "That's cool." He said then looked back down in his book. I looked at him and smiled softly, sweet, he didn't care. I turned back to my computer and typed in Ellis Plantation into Google. I didn't really get anything, after looking through a few pages. "Find anything?" Jasper asked I shook my head "No, nada," "You?" I turned and looked at him "Not really just things about past owners; A bunch of names. With that I remembered something, "Hey is there a Isabelle or a James?" I asked he looked down and he nodded

"Yes there's a Isabella." He said "Was she in your vision." I had told him about it before, but I had forgotten the names. I nodded "Yeah, she was really afraid of the James guy." He shook his head "James is a really common name, It will be hard to figure out who exactly this James guy is." I nodded "Yeah it will be. After we said that there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." we both said at the sometime we looked at each other and laughed. Peter came in with a smile "What are you guys that used to each other already?" he smiled I laughed "So, Edward Jazz was telling me about your talents." I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Jasper just shrugged, "I was just giving him my theory." I smiled and nodded "And his theory was true." He nodded; I looked up at him "Please don't tell my parents, I don't want to cause trouble." Peter laughed and I looked at him funny. He saw my expression and said,

"They know Edward, they have known since you were little." I raised my eyebrows surprised. "They know." I sated. "Yes, they just want to wait until you want to tell them." I thought about it, it was like them to do that. I laughed and sank into my chair, "Well then." Jazz looked at me questioningly "You ok." I snorted and laughed, "Yeah, its just well if they were nosey It would have saved a lot of stress." He smiled

That night after dinner, I talked to my parents. But nobody knew of Jasper and my 'project'. We thought it was for the best

The next day after breakfast Jasper and I decided to go to town. We headed out to the garage and Jasper opened the driver door to a black 1940s truck. I looked at him asking him a silent question. "My dad and I started restoring it when I was 12, it was done by the time I was 16." He smiled I nodded and got into the passenger door.

Town was the kind of place you would seen in a movie like The notebook or Skeleton Key, preserved in the 40s style or earlier type buildings, very beautiful. Jasper parked in front of the town library. We got out, he held the door open for me I nodded at him and he smiled at the lady at the counter, "Good afternoon, Mr. Whitlock." The old woman smiled "Good afternoon Ms. Jenkins." Jasper lead me to a room in the back "This is were they keep the old documents and newspapers." I nodded and followed him in. The room was dimly lit with shelves full of what looked like photo albums.

I walked along the shelves looking at their spines that had dates on them I stopped during mid stride. It was like there was neon sign around one book. "You ok?" Jazz asked "Yeah," I put my fingers on the spine of the book it was like lighting. My hand recoiled, Jasper came up behind me and put a hand on my arm, "Your feeling something towards this one?" he asked I nodded "Yeah," I was dazed by what happened he grabbed the book and brought it to a table.

I followed him he opened it up he turned a few pages, then an article stood out to me, I stopped him the heading was

Ms. Isabella Swan MISSING

_Ms. Swan had retired for the night on July 25__th__ and when her father came to wake her the next morning she was not there. Her father and her servants are looking for her, any clues to what have happened to Ms. Swan is to be reported to the police department._

I knew deep down that she was the woman from my visions. "Jazz, this is her." He nodded and looked up at me. "Ok, so we have a start now. I smiled down at him "We do."

* * *

**Ok, don't be afriand to tell me what I did wrong!! Or if you liked it or didn't.**


End file.
